Forever
by Becckii
Summary: This is based in events that happen just after the night of the death of Demetrius James.
1. Chapter 1

Looking out of the window of his SUV, Aaron watched Greg enter the grocery store. He had been watching him for the past few weeks, just watching. Waiting for a moment to get his own back for Greg killing his brother. Self defence of not Greg will pay.

Katie was at the cash register, flicking through the latest copy of forensic weekly and listening to her favourite band Fireflight, she didn't notice Greg walk in. She normally does as she is so madly in love with him plus he's dressed in his Sunday best. Greg walks around the store collecting the usual; eggs, milk, pop tarts when he notices Katie reading a forensic magazine he quickly picks up the rest of his shopping and makes his way to the cashier. Katie looks up and quickly tucks the magazine underneath the till.

"so, you reading up on me?." Greg asked as he unloaded his groceries.

"No, I'm just reading an article on that recent murder in Ohio. Plus my final exam is tomorrow." Said Katie while scanning his items.

"Oh yeah, you nervous?"

"A little, that's $5.85 please" He hands her a 20 and packs up.

"Well don't be, you'll be great! After all You were taught by the best" He said laughing and picking up his bags.

"haha!, if i fail i will be blaming you!, Anyways how did you hearing go?" Asked Katie leaning on the counter.

"well ok, im not in jail which is the main thing. But i am being sued by Demetrius family." Said Greg as he looked to the floor shuffling his feet.

"Wait, how can they sue you? It was self defence!" Katie felt herself getting very wond up and thought she better cool off before Greg became suspicious.

"I don't know, I think there just upset or something. Anyways its in the hands of my lawyer now. So how are you doing? Have you talked to your brother yet?" Greg leaned towards Katie looking deep into her piercing blue eyes.

Feeling herself get lost she quickly turned away to serve another customer. Greg sensing that Katie didn't want to answer quickly changed the subject.

"listen i gotta shoot, but I'll call you later OK? What time do you get off at?" He asked while picking up his bags.

"Around 7" She said while scanning a carton of milk.

"OK I'll call you then, c ya " Greg then shuffled out of the store and made his way to his Denali not noticing the black SUV that had been parked on the other side of the road.

Katie watched him jump into his SUV, she so longed for the day when she could tell him the truth of what really happened, but she was unsure if he would understand she was to scared of running the friendship that took so long to start. One day soon she knew she would have to tell him before her psat came along and bit her in the ass. Big time!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n; Soo glad i got a good review! This is my first fan-fic so im trying so hard to make it great! Hope you guys enjoy this one! Please review this one and i will repay the favour! Be honest, i really admire that! Becckii 3**

**

* * *

**

As soon as Greg arrived home he quickly changed into slacks and a band shirt, he then stuck on his favourite song at the moment "Animal i have become" By Three day's grace. He lay on his bed while the words of the song filtered through, as though he knew what the words meant.

**_So what if you can see the darkest side of me__  
__No one will ever change this animal I have become__  
__Help me believe it's not the real me__  
__Somebody help me tame this animal!__  
__This animal, this animal_**

Greg felt that after the night of his attack he had changed. He felt different, he felt like one of the bad guys. He knew it was self defense but he couldn't help it. He felt guilty. He almost wished that they had thrown him in jail. At least he would pay the price. His thoughts were quickly disrupted by his work phone going off.

"_Sanders, what's up?" _He walked over to his stereo and turned it down.

"_Greg it's Grissom, I hear a congratulations is in order" _

"_Really? Then how come I feel so guilty? And how come the family is now suing me? "Greg_ walked around his kitchen running his fingers through his hair, feeling himself getting angrier he stopped and hoped up onto the bench.

"_Its natural to feel like that Greg, You felt helpless, it was out of your control. You did what you had to do, you saved the life of an innocent man. You should be proud of yourself"_

"_Yeah I should be, but I just, I don't know Griss, I think im still in shock over the whole thing" _

"_That's understandable, listen I don't know if you feel up to it but I have a 517 on the corner of Koval and Maine. It might help you take your mind of things plus were swamped" _

"_yeah sure no problem, I'm on my way" _Greg hung up, got dressed into jeans and shirt with his CSI vest and grabbed his kit and made his way to his SUV.

Greg arrived at the motel were the DB had been discovered, he was welcomed by Brass who held the tape for him as he bent underneath.

"_The Vic is John Doe, no ID has been found, the motel manager called it in after he heard screaming coming from the room, he went to check it out and saw blood splatter over the window then rang it in" _

Brass led Greg to the crime scene, he could see the motel manager talking to a cop, he looked pretty shaken, Greg would question him later after checking out the crime scene. He walked in the door and saw Super Dave.

"_Hey Dave, what ya got?" _ Greg bent down to get a closer look at the DB, he was a male around 5'9 with short black hair.

"_Liver temp is normal which is constant with the death, which is by this" _Dave rolled the body over to see a shard of glass sticking out of the side of his neck.

"_How did I miss that!, thanks Dave" _

"_No problem, let me know when your ready to transport the body" _Dave stood and aloud Greg to take blood samples and a few shots. He picked up what seemed to be the rest of the glass piece that had been lodged in the Vic's neck. He bagged it then noticed his watch beep. It was 7.00 pm. Katie had just finished work; he knew he couldn't call her during a scene so he sent her a quick text while Jim was out of the room.

"**Hey Katie, sorry I can't call you I'm at a scene.**

**But I hope tomorrow goes really well for you!**

**Maybe we could get a drink to celebrate?**

**Sure let me know and don't panic to much! **

**Love, Greg x"**

**Sent!**

Shortly after sending the text he quickly regretted putting the "x" at the end.


End file.
